nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Touch attack
Ignoring AC Q: While TOUCH ATTACK ignores Natural Armour bonuses (boni?), does it also ignore "natural" armour from Pale Master and RDD levels and/or the ARMOUR SKIN feat? *Well if it's >natural< armor, that means that it is >natural< armor.. regardless of where you got it from -- Txzeenath * Are you sure about that? I know that PM, RDD and Armor Skin provide natural armor that stacks with other sources, when natural armor isn't supposed to stack, so it's questionable about which other rules it doesn't quite follow. --Defunc7 05:19, 15 April 2006 (PDT) * The misunderstanding comes from classifying Natural Armor Enhancements (which the engine calls Effect Bonus Natural Armor AC) as Natural Armor only. Monk's AC (from WIS and from Monk lvls), RDD Draconic Armor AC, PM Bone Skin AC are all Natural Armor and are disregarded by touch attacks. Natural Armor AC is stackable and uncapped (eg a Prismatic Dragon has +62 Natural Armor AC) while it is Effect Bonus Natural Armor AC (Natural Armor Enhancements for ease) to be unstackable and capped (the boni to AC coming from Ammys and Barkskin eg). I hope this makes it clear. Kail Pendragon 05:16, 6 June 2006 (PDT) Modifiers I've seen some evidence that attackers do not use their normal attack modifiers. Has anyone witnessed a touch attack using more than base attack + relevant ability bonus? --The Krit 23:39, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Critical It should be noted that touch attack ignores immunity to critical hits and on a critical hit the confirm roll is the same as the main roll (only a high AC can resist a critical hit touch attack if a 20 is rolled). WhiZard 00:52, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Spells and ranged touch attack Does anyone know if and which spells are using Ranged Touch Attacks? In NWN2 there are several that do, but it doesn't seem to be listed anywhere in the NWN documentation? Mudeye (talk) 16:27, March 24, 2014 (UTC) * NWN has very few spells that use touch attack (cure, inflict, harm, heal, slay living, vampiric touch) as touch attacks are mainly left for spell-like abilities, arcane archer feats, and grenade-like items. Of all the spells only mass heal actually uses a ranged touch attack. If you include abilities granted to shifted forms (which cast spell-like abilities using the normal spell radial) you can add chaos spittle and fire stream. WhiZard (talk) 23:37, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Mass heal's touch attack I am confused as to how Mass heal applies the touch attack. I understand that it is a ranged touch but (from this article)... Ranged: BAB + dexterity modifier + weapon attack bonus + effects No other modifiers ever apply to these rolls, nor are the ability modifiers changed due to weapon finesse or zen archery. ...it seems that if my PC holds a dagger while casting, the weapon attack bonus would be based on the STR modifier without regard to whether the Weapon finesse feat exists or not. So, if the DEX modifier is significantly higher than the STR one for the PC, it would need to switch to a sling before casting to get a DEX-focused AB applied to the calculation. Something seems amiss in my reasoning (really makes no sense at all to me). Please clarify how the weapon attack bonus is determined. TIA --Iconclast (talk) 02:51, July 25, 2014 (UTC) * Ranged touch attack always uses dexterity. It does not check to see if the weapon is ranged or melee. So the enhancement on your dagger will be added to your dexterity modifier (not your strength modifier). WhiZard (talk) 03:38, July 25, 2014 (UTC) * You seem to be getting confused by the mention of weapon finesse, possibly related to you starting mid-quote. The sentence "No other modifiers ever apply to these rolls, nor are the ability modifiers changed due to weapon finesse or zen archery" applies to both the ranged and the melee touch attack formulas. The "zen archery" part is directed at ranged touch attacks (they're ranged attacks, but not something zen archery applies to), while the "weapon finesse" part is directed at melee touch attacks (they're melee attacks, but not something weapon finesse applies to). Once you get that part down, you can move on to figuring out why the weapon's attack bonus is factored in... --The Krit (talk) 05:00, August 22, 2014 (UTC)